


18,351km, mi sol.

by mrsjingujiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Haikyuu smut, Haikyuu x Reader, Haikyuu!! Smut, Haikyuu!! x Reader, Oikawa Smut, Oikawa Tooru Smut, Oikawa x Reader Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, haikyuu!! - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform, oikawa x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsjingujiii/pseuds/mrsjingujiii
Summary: Where you traveled across the globe to give your lover a surprise visit.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 36
Kudos: 490





	18,351km, mi sol.

**Author's Note:**

> some smut with the one and only king, let's go!! :)
> 
> Also thirst with me on tumblr, @mrs-kuroojinguji

Tooru <33  
10 missed calls 

Tooru<33  
32 unread messages 

You gulped as your phone lit up with notifications from your boyfriend. Holding on to your still-vibrating phone, you squinted your eyes, welcoming the blazing hot sun of this foreign country. 

“45 unread messages, 14 missed calls, and 5 voicemails. Damn, I’m in trouble, am I not,” you muttered to yourself, hovering your finger over the voicemail button. 

“Y/N, happy anniversary, my sweet. Where are you? Are you okay? Why is your phone off?”

“Answer your phone!! Have you forgotten about our anniversary?”

“Y/N!! I swear, what happened to you? I’m worried, please call me back.”

“Y/N? Have you ghosted me?”

“Baby, are you tired of me? You don’t wanna see me anymore? I love you baby, please don’t do this to me.”

No, no, Tooru. None of those, you panicked while making your way out of Ezeiza Airport to the taxi stand. Trying to think of a Spanish phrase to say to the driver was giving you an unnecessary stress, so screw it, you thought. Waving one down, you said a soft ‘Hola’ to the driver, getting a small smile and nod in return as he helped you with your suitcases.

Scrolling down to Manuel’s message, you nervously showed the address on your phone to the driver. “lléveme a esta dirección, por favor…? To this address, please.”

You were glad that you took a little bit of Spanish class in high school, but just in case the driver wasn’t able to understand your broken Spanish, you asked him in English as well. 

“Don’t worry, your Spanish was perfect,” he suddenly said. “What is a young lady like you doing here alone?”

“Ah, muchas gracias. I’m here to visit--, actually, no, I’m here to surprise my boyfriend,” you replied with a beaming smile on your face. 

After over 30 hours of travel, you had finally arrived at this country with flipped seasons. You could feel Argentina’s scorching hot December sun starting to burn your skin despite the supposed protection of the car window. Resting your chin onto the palm of your hand, you were enjoying Buenos Aires’s view when your phone vibrated once again. 

Just hang in there, Tooru, I’m almost--, your thoughts were interrupted when your screen lit up with someone else’s name. 

“Hola, Manuel,” you picked up, your voice sounding extremely tired from the long journey you had been through. Trying to connect your last active brain cells for a conversation in Spanish was impossible when you were physically wrecked, so in times like this were you glad that Oikawa had a friend who could speak your mother tongue. 

“Hey, Y/N. So everything is going as planned. We have morning practice today and I’m bringing Oikawa out for lunch after. Whereabouts are you?” 

“I have no idea, I only left the airport five minutes ago. But I have Tooru’s address and his apartment key, so I’m heading straight there now. How is he?” you anxiously asked your boyfriend’s teammate. 

“Okay, not gonna lie, but he was looking pretty goddamn pissed this morning. What’s the word? Irritated? Annoyed? Infu--,”

“Yeah okay I get the gist,” you sighed as you massaged your temple, trying to ease the banging pain. “Just--, I don’t even know. I hope he’s not overly angry. What time will he arrive home?”

“Just after lunch, probably at 2pm. So you have time to rest and y’know, prepare whatever you have to prepare for him.”

And so that’s exactly what you did upon entering Oikawa’s apartment. Dragging your suitcase to the corner of the living room, you then went straight to his kitchen to make yourself something light for breakfast. “I have 4 hours,” you silently muttered after checking the time. You set your alarm for 1pm and after a quick shower, you sneaked in a little bit of sleep before your boyfriend’s arrival. 

The familiar ding of your phone woke you up from your deep slumber. With heavy eyes you reached out to the bedside table for your phone, squinting as it lit up with full brightness. 

Tooru<33

Hi baby, I just got home from practice now. I know it’s like 1am there but I’m very, very worried my love. Are you okay? Please, please give me a call.

Wait what? You read his text again. 

Just got home.

And at that very moment you heard the beep of your boyfriend’s apartment door. You immediately sat up, sleepiness completely gone upon hearing his heavy footsteps towards the bedroom. Looking down to check what you were wearing, you cursed yourself for grabbing the first thing you could find in his drawer, which happened to be his old high school volleyball jersey. 

“Y/N…? Is she…?” you heard Oikawa muttered to himself outside. “No way, no fucking way,” he said as he double checked the suitcases you had completely forgotten about outside. 

With heavy steps he walked over to his bedroom and the sight that greeted him as he opened the door was bewitching. 

“Welcome home, Tooru.” You were seated on his bed, hair still dishevelled from your short nap, with his old jersey on. Oikawa could only blankly stare at you, hoping that this was not a dream. 

“Okay, let me explain. All those calls and messages, I couldn’t reply because I was on the plane. I travelled like--,”

Oikawa yanked your body towards his as he pulled you into a tight hug. “Are you actually here? Y/N? Is this really you? How--, wh-what are you doing here?” 

You let out a soft sigh and smiled. “Oh, Tooru. Do you think I really forgot about our anniversary? Do you really think I ghosted you? I’m here, my sweet. It’s really me. I came here to surprise you.” 

Cupping your cheeks in his hand, he closed the gap between your foreheads. “Please don’t do that again, please. I thought you left me, Y/N. I was thinking about what I had done wrong; I couldn’t focus at all during practice today. Like--, like, I don't think I can function properly without you so please, don’t ever leave me.”

“Tooru, baby,” you shifted so that now you were sitting on his lap, fingers massaging his scalp and playing with his hair. “I’m so sorry, yeah? I really wanted this to be a surprise. A part of me knew this would hurt you to some extent, but another part of me hoped that my presence could be enough of a surprise for you to forget about the pain. I don’t know if it works, though, I--,”

“Oh, baby, it does work, alright? I didn’t expect to see two huge suitcases out there, and I definitely didn’t expect to see my girlfriend sitting on my bed,” he leaned in, his fingers tugging the hem of his jersey you were wearing with eyes fixed on your lips before continuing, “…dressed rather…tempting,” he planted a soft kiss on your lips. “Ravishing,” he left a trail of hot breath down your jaw. “Sexy.” He hungrily sucked on your sweet spot, eliciting a soft moan from you. “I’ve missed you so much, my sweet.”

“And I’ve missed you more, Tooru.” Deciding to play along with his game, you gave his hair a light tug, making him groan softly. “But baby,” you said, hovering over his lips. “I don’t I quite understand what you just said,” you grinded your hips against his, feeling his forming bulge against your core. “Care to…explain it to me, Captain?” you sultrily whispered into his ear while slowly guiding his hand to directly touch your skin under the shirt. 

“Fuck, baby girl.” One swift motion of his arm was all it took for the setter to pin you down on the bed, but before he could even do anything you aggressively pushed his shoulder and rolled him over. “Damn, Y/N, since when did you become, fuck--, so, so naughty?” 

Smirking at the sinful moan that slipped out of your boyfriend’s lips, you seated yourself on his rock hard erection, moving your hips back and forth in an attempt to draw another of his desperate whine. 

“Oh, captain,” you gasped when his length hit your sensitive bundle. “All those nights you ended the call early for a morning training session, all those nights I was longing for…this,” you shifted your weight to your knees, giving his length a stroke with your hand. “Longing for this to fill me up, longing for…” You grabbed his hand, deliberately grazing it up your thigh towards your burning core. “…your fingers to fuck me up, just like this.” You gasped as his fingers made contact with your clothed folds. 

Your soft gasps turned into whiny, desperate moans as your boyfriend dragged his fingers over your drenched slit. Pushing your underwear to the side, he began to draw soft circles on your bundle of nerves. “Reinita, you’re soaking wet.” Your ears perked up at the foreign word he used, and it definitely didn’t go unnoticed by him. “Yeah? I know you’d like it when I use some Spanish on you,” he grabbed the back of your neck and pulled you down, his hot breath tickling your ear. “Nena, voy a devorarte.”

“Fuck, I don’t know what that means but that was so fucking hot,” you hungrily closed the gap between your lips with a sensual and passionate kiss. Oikawa sighed into your mouth as he tugged the hem of your shirt, a cue for you to take it off and dispose of it to an unknown corner of the room. 

“God, mami, let me show you what that means,” he flipped you over and immediately latched on the skin of your neck while his skilled setter hands were unhooking your bra. “Are these new?” he asked, devouring your form in your red lingerie with his eyes. “Agent Provocateur. Classic Lorna in fire red. Do you like it, captain?” 

“Fuck yeah, baby, you’re gonna be the death of me.” He was basically eye fucking you at this point and you loved it. Those hungry eyes made your heart thump in excitement, and the way he maintained eye contact while seductively biting your bra strap to slowly take it off you; you wanted him. Your whole body was begging for him. 

You let out a loud moan as you felt his tongue on your perked nipples, sucking and biting on it hungrily. He groaned as you pressed his head down wanting for more, but he gently grabbed both of your wrists and positioned them above your head. “Mi sol, behave.” Oh, how you loved the drastic change in his aura. His gaze fell on the hair ribbon you had placed on the bed side table, and smirking in victory, he grabbed the thin material and ran it over the sensitive peak of your valley. You softly moaned at the sensation, and he let out a chuckle before tying both of your wrists together. 

“Now, mi sol,” he licked the shell of your ear, stopping to knead your breasts before continuing his way down south. “…voy a devorarte. If you want to know what that means, baby, behave.” Oikawa left a trail of wet kisses down your stomach, making you arch your back off the bed with your eyes rolled back, absolutely lost in the pleasure. “Eyes on me, cariño,” he said, grabbing your chin so that you met his chocolate-brown irises. Proceeding with his actions, he bit the band of your panties, slowly dragging it down the soft skin of your thighs and letting it pool around your ankles. You kicked them off you, the material joining the rest of your disposed clothing on the floor. 

“Mi sol, you’re gorgeous,” Oikawa said, eyeing you from head to toe as he placed soft kisses on your inner thigh. 

“T-tooru, ah--,” a sinful moan left your lips, the torture that the setter gave you gradually became unbearable. “Please, I n-need you.” You tried to let your wrists free as you felt your neglected clit throb in anticipation. You were dying to grab his head to where you wanted it the most. 

Completely ignoring your plead, Oikawa continued taking his time, making his way up your thigh painfully slowly. Words of praises fell off his lips as he licked and sucked on your flesh. “Good girl, mi alma. You’re so good to me.” 

You whined in pleasure when he experimentally blew on your heated core. “God, you don’t know how much I’ve missed that noise. C’mon, mami, I wanna hear those sweet noises,” he hissed, strengthening his grip on your thighs as he ran his index finger over your wet folds. 

“Fuck me, you’re dripping. Look at this.” Oikawa brought his finger to his mouth, tasting your juices and cleaning it off his finger before proceeding to remove his shirt. Your eyes were glued on his beautiful, mesmerizing face; his slightly wet and messy hair, the predator-like gaze in his eyes, his lips that had done wonders on your body; his well-built chest and toned abs from years of training, and the way his pants perfectly enveloped the thickness of his thighs. “Fuck,” you panted, softly moaning while shamelessly eyeing your boyfriend up and down. Looking up to where your wrists were tied together, you tugged and yanked; pulled and jerked; you did whatever you could to let your wrists free. Oikawa only watched this with a smirk plastered on his face, his action on your wet slit never stopping. 

What a tease. “Tooru, please, f-fuck--, I’m begging you. Please, j-just, do anything,” you whined and moaned loudly. “Captain, touch me more. I miss you, p-please.” 

Oikawa groaned as he pushed your thighs further apart. “Since you’re so good to me, baby girl.” He inched his face closer to your folds. “Tengo tantas ganas de ti, amor. I want you so badly, sweetheart,” he pushed two fingers into your entrance. You moaned loudly, desperately grinding your hips on his face. “Voy a devorarte,” he briefly paused, shifting his gaze up to meet your eyes. 

“…I’m going to devour you.”

And with that his tongue did its magic, licking up and down your burning flesh, collecting your dripping love juices. You cried in ecstasy as his fingers pumped in and out of you, the volume of your voice only encouraged him to go even faster. “Oh, god, T-tooru, please untie me. I want to touch you, papi,” you gathered your courage to let the foreign word out of your mouth. His groan sent vibrations throughout your body, and he hastily let go with a pop before quickly removing the ribbon. “So fucking naughty,” he gave you a sloppy kiss, letting you taste your own arousal before going back down to your drenched folds. 

“I’m gonna fuck you with my tongue now, alright baby? Don’t cum until I say so.” You gripped the bed sheet underneath you tightly, your other hand gripping your lover’s head as he protruded his tongue and thrusted the hot muscle into your entrance. “FUCK, f-fuck me,” you screamed, at this point not caring if the neighbours could hear you. The feeling of his tongue was unreal, and the sensation of his thumb on your clit made your hole clench in need. The groans and moans he let out as he ate you out made your juices flow out even more. 

“T-tooru, oh my god, I’m so fucking close,” you strengthen your grip on his hair, wanting him to move his tongue faster. He replaced his tongue with two of his fingers, “Cum, mi sol. Fucking cum,” he said, sucking harshly on your clit, his fingers still pumping in and out of you. “Fuck, Tooru, I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m cum--,” you couldn’t finish your sentence as your orgasm hit you uncontrollably. “Holy shit, baby,” he let go of his tongue on your clit, replacing it with his hand as it vigorously rubbed on your button, your juices wetting the bed sheet underneath. 

“Fuck me, Y/N, I didn’t know you were a squirter,” he said, softly kissing your forehead to let you calm down from your high. “Tooru, let me suck you,” you straightforwardly said, hungry for his throbbing length.  
“No, no, mi reina. I can’t wait any longer. Look at what you’ve done to me,” he backed up, resting his weight on his knees as he showed you the rock hard tent on his pants. He removed them in one swift motion and quickly positioned himself on your entrance. “Cielo, I wanna cum inside you. You’re on the pills right?” You vigorously nodded, pulling his hips towards you.  
“Te amo, baby girl. I love you,” he softly kissed your lips. You felt the tip of his erection slowly inching in, “I want you so fucking badly,” your boyfriend hissed into your ear as he pushed his length fully into you. Arching your back off the bed, you moaned loudly as your hole was filled to the brim. You finally, finally felt full, and all of the nights you were longing for your lover’s touch finally felt worth it. 

“Baby, f-fuck, you’re so t-tight,” Oikawa moaned, hiding his face in the crook of your neck. “Fuck, Y/N, don’t clench around me that tightly,” he gasped and panted while slowly thrusting in and out of you.

“Tooru...,” you moaned softly, cupping his cheeks, bringing his face up to meet his gaze. “Tooru, baby, look at me. I wanna see your face, baby. I miss you so much, captain, so keep your eyes on me.” 

“Fuck, I love you so much,” he said before he thrusted into you faster. Soon, his hips found a steady rhythm, the tip of his length hitting the deepest and most sensitive part of your body. You were a moaning mess beneath him as he pounded into you mercilessly, wanting to hear more of your sweet noises. 

“My god, baby, I’ve missed you so much, I’ve been longing for this tight pussy for months,” he furrowed his eyebrows together, eyes still locked with yours. His tempo slowly increased and your orgasm was slowly approaching. “Are you gonna cum, baby?” Oikawa felt your hole spasming around him, twitching and milking his length hungrily as your cries became louder and uncontrollable. “Tooru, keep going. Holy shit, I’m gonna cum. I’m cumming, Tooru.” Your grip on his shoulder left red marks, and the pain only encouraged him to pound into you faster. 

“Cum, mi amor. Fucking cum with me.” And at that cue your string snapped, crying loudly as your lover painted your walls white. He continued his ministrations of thrusting into you as he came down from his high, before flopping his body on top of yours. 

Oikawa looked down at your flushed face, fixing strands of hair that had fallen down and covered your eyes. Smiling softly, he planted a kiss on your pink cheeks. “I’m gonna run the bath for us, okay? And then you can tell me about how the hell you managed to get your ass all the way to Argentina.” You softly giggle before he got up and made his way to the bathroom. 

“Hey, Tooru?” you softly called him. “Happy 7 years’ anniversary, my love.” 

[7 months later]

You were seated at the audience stand together with some of your high school mates to cheer for your boyfriend as Argentina played against Japan in the Tokyo Olympics. Seeing your friends from Seijoh and Karasuno, as well as some from Tokyo’s Nekoma and Fukurodani brought back so many high school memories. High school was where you met the love of your life, and these were the people who had introduced you to him through volleyball. 

As the whistle went off signalling the end of the match, you ran down to the court to congratulate your boyfriend on his victory. 

“TOORU!!” he turned around upon hearing your voice, arms extended to welcome you into his embrace. Looping your arm around his neck, he lifted you off the ground as you leaned in and gave him a kiss. “Congratulations, captain. I’m so happy for you,” you said with a beaming smile on your face.

“Thank you, mi sol. I think you did too much screaming, your voice sounded terrible, baby,” he chuckled before putting you down. “I’ll be back in a bit, yeah? Catch up with Shoyo and Tobio, I’m pretty sure I saw Suga as well. Also, Iwa-chan is over there,” he pointed at his spiky haired friend. After giving Manuel a small nod, he disappeared to the locker room with two of his friends. 

Hinata gave you the loudest greeting when you went over to the opposite side of the net. “Y/N-senpai!! And Oikawa-san…? Oh wait, he’s not here with you?” He turned to Kageyama with a confused look, but soon his face lit up brighter than his orange hair. “OH!! HE MUST’VE GONE TO GRAB THE--,” the rest of his sentence was muffled as Kageyama shut him up with his hand. “Y/N-san, ignore this idiot,” he nodded before dragging Hinata away with him. 

Shaking your head at the duo, you joined the rest of your friends to greet some people when you heard your boyfriend’s voice from behind you. 

“Oh, Tooru, where have you been? I met--,”

“Y/N, I want you to listen carefully to what I’m about to say, because I’m only gonna say it once.” The change in his demeanor startled you, but you gulped and nodded anyway. 

He took both of your hands into his before he continued. “Y/N, we first met during our second year in high school when you came to the gym with an application form on your hand. And I thought to myself, damn, isn’t she pretty.” You blushed at the memory, smiling and looking down at the ground to hide the growing pink tint on your cheeks. “But damn were you hard to get! Your shell was hard as rock and it took months before you finally opened up to me,” you laughed, remembering how Oikawa used to follow you around like a lost puppy. 

“I realised I was in love when a simple ‘good luck’ from you changed my whole performance in that game against Karasuno. I realised I needed you when you silently sat beside me as I sobbed onto your shoulder. Y/N, before I met you, I was such a selfish being. Everything was always about me, about my future, about my dream. But baby, I couldn’t have achieved any of those dreams without you. I wouldn’t be here, representing Argentina in the Olympics if it wasn’t for your constant support. I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t agree to the idea of doing a long distance relationship. You are the most selfless being I’ve ever met in my life, Y/N, and you inspire me to be a better person every day.”

Oikawa let go of your hand for a moment to wipe a tear that rolled down your cheek. “Do you remember when you flew all the way to Argentina for our 7th anniversary? You travelled for over 30 hours, not answering any of my calls or messages. Baby, I don’t wanna ever feel that way again. I was worried, scared, anxious, angry; I can’t even describe how I felt in words. The thought of losing you, the thought of you walking out of my life; that was the scariest thing that had ever happened to me. You’re the motivation to everything in my life Y/N. I need you, probably just as much as my lungs need oxygen to breathe.” You chuckled at his last comment, so did the people surrounding the both of you. You were too immersed into the moment that you failed to realise that the gym had gotten a lot quieter, all of your friends now standing around you and your lover.

“I love you so much, baby. I want to make you the happiest girl on earth, and I hope that reason is enough for you to spend the rest of your life with me.”

Oikawa let go of your hands to reach into his pocket, revealing a small, red box. You tried to clear your vision by wiping away the tears streaming down your face. You didn’t want to miss even a single second; You wanted to treasure this moment forever.

And just like prince charming knelt in front of Cinderella, the love of your life knelt down on one knee in front of you, opening the bright red box with his right hand. 

“Y/N L/N, mi amor, quieres casarte conmigo? Will you marry me? 結婚してください。”

You covered your mouth in an attempt to hold back your sobs, and all you could do was stare at the beautiful pearl-cut diamond ring in front of you. You had been waiting for Oikawa to pop the question because after all, both of you had been together for almost eight years. But you definitely didn’t expect him to get down on one knee in the Olympics, in front of his friends, in front of the media, in front of the rest of the world. 

You wiped away your tears with the back of your hand and looked Oikawa in the eye. His face spelled nervousness and he looked anxious. Silly, you thought to yourself. You know that I’ve always had one answer for you. 

“Sí, yes, はい; in every language, yes, baby, yes.” 

And then the gymnasium went wild as Oikawa stood up and wrapped his arms around your waist, lifting you off the ground before spinning you around. He passionately kissed you before putting the ring on the fourth finger of your left hand. 

He pressed your foreheads together, his still damp from sweat but you couldn’t care less. “So when can I officially give you my last name, mi sol?”

You giggled, looping your arms around his neck. “Wait, before that, what does mi sol even mean? You’ve used that so many times and I don’t even know what it means!” 

“You’re the brightest star in my universe, Y/N, and that’s why I call you mi sol,” he lightly kissed your forehead before continuing. 

“You’re my sun, and I promise I will love you forever.”


End file.
